1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound absorbing structures built into luggage compartments of vehicles.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-261015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies for absorbing sound/noise entering into cabins of vehicles have been developed and disclosed in various documents such as Patent Documents 1 and 2, which disclose fibered mats and carpets for absorbing sound in trunks or boots.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-99869        Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3836402        
With the above technologies, it is difficult to attenuate or dampen low-frequency sound/noise below 500 Hz.